Monocromático
by Zusaky
Summary: Preso em suas mais terríveis lembranças, não mais lembrava-se de viver, nem ao menos sabia quem era. Ele somente estava, novamente, sendo apenas um brinquedo com o qual o destino havia resolvido brincar.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Monocromático.<strong>

"Trevas aprisionando-me

Tudo o que vejo: horror absoluto

Não consigo viver, não consigo morrer

Preso dentro de mim mesmo

O meu corpo é a minha cela"

Metallica – One.

O líquido rubro escorria deliberadamente pela lança na qual sua áspera mão segurava firmemente, chegando tão lentamente ao chão, em seguida. O sangue de seu ex companheiro de vila rapidamente unificava-se com a límpida água da chuva, que escorria por toda a extensão dos dois corpos ali presentes.

Eis que, por fim, o homem voltou à sua compostura habitual, não fitando nada em particular, a névoa impedia tal ação de ser concluída. Seus olhos, ah, sempre tão frios e indolentes para com qualquer outra pessoa; seu semblante incapacitado de possuir algum tipo de bondade, enquanto ele obstinava-se em esconder seus pecaminosos sentimentos por detrás de seus atos. Seus fragmentos de inocência foram quebrados ainda em sua infância.

Ah, Kakuzu já estava prestes a enlouquecer.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite soberba, ele estava a esperar por aquele que se dizia líder. O pequeno ambiente ao qual encontrava-se estava silencioso, aquilo o agradava, de uma certa forma, mas não podia negar que a demora, mesmo que pequena, já o estava deixando-o estarrecido.<p>

— Kakuzu... — ele ouviu um timbre forte chamar pelo seu nome, mas somente pôs-se a observar, permanecendo encostado na parede daquele deserto beco da vila de Amegakure.

Havia sido das sombras daquele subúrbio que Kakuzu vira aquele tão pelicular homem surgir, as madeixas alaranjadas não podiam estar mais bagunçadas, espetadas para cima. Os olhos carregados de frieza e indiferença igualavam-se aos do moreno. Ambos com auras tão negativas, até mesmo o ar havia ficado pesado.

— Saiba que esta demora não foi proposital. — disse o líder, e mesmo que em seu semblante não houvesse vestígios quaisquer de arrependimento, o mais velho sabia que ele estava, de alguma forma, arrependido consigo mesmo.

Kakuzu, é claro, estava ciente do porquê de estar ali, frente ao líder da Akatsuki, denominado Pain. Há duas semanas atrás o moreno havia sido recrutado para entrar em tal organização por tal chacina que fizera em sua vila de origem. A resposta, como esperada, foi positiva. O desertor nada mais tinha naquele podre mundo, o destino que planejara há anos para si havia sido levado, e em seu lugar, somente a ganância permaneceu.

— Acredito que queira me dizer o motivo para chamar-me aqui. — proferiu o mais velho, a voz arrastada de apatia.

Pain não intimidou-se, ah, não **este** Pain. A segurança na qual o mesmo exalava era extraordinária, seus excêntricos orbes decorados por incontáveis círculos mostravam tal fato a todos que tinham a infelicidade de os fitarem.

— Você, como todos os outros Akatsukis, tem de passar por um teste antes de ser aceito inteiramente na organização. — dizia, voltando ambas as mãos para dentro dos bolsos dos sobretudo inteiramente negro que vestia. — Terá a honra de me ter como seu adversário.

Kakuzu arqueou a sobrancelha, somente. O destino ao qual a vida o estava levando era, de fato, irônico. Outrora havia batalhado com o antigo Hokage, Senju Hashirama, líder de Konoha, e agora estaria destinado a lutar contra o líder dos Akatsukis e possuidor do lendário Rin'negan.

Aquilo tudo era tão... Detestável.

* * *

><p>O silêncio que o local exalava era quase que ensurdecedor, mas de uma certa forma, acalmava-lhe os nervos. Um fio de som podia ser ouvido, era desagradável o jeito como aquele som agudo invadia-lhe os ouvidos, a mente. Ainda ponderava por quais motivos havia chegado tão cedo naquele lugar tão extenso, o interior de um dos maçantes prédios de Amegakure. Observando mais atentamente, Kakuzu notou que a única cor que resplandecia em tal local era o cinza. Talvez fosse a cor de suas poucas memórias. Talvez fosse a cor do nada, do simples e gracioso vácuo. Ou, então, poderia ser a cor que representasse o próprio moreno.<p>

Foi tirado bruscamente de seus devaneios imprudentes em tal hora em que a possível entrada, se assim pudesse ser classificada, havia sido aberta rudemente, alastrando aquele som rude e desagradável por todo o recinto. Após toda aquela fumaça inconveniente abaixar, o que os olhos esverdeados de Kakuzu conseguiram fitar não impressionaram-lhe. O Pain que outrora havia lhe avisado sobre tal batalha não estava lá, mas sim outros dois homens, eram diferentes, obviamente, mas a aura que emanavam não se distinguia daquela que ele havia sentido no dia anterior.

— Então, comecemos com nossa batalha.

As palavras proferidas saíram da boca do homem que estava mais adianta do moreno. Este possuía cinco piercings no queixo, um em cada uma de suas bochechas e mais dois na curvatura de seu nariz. Havia, ainda, uma transversal em ambas as orelhas. Kakuzu viria a descobrir dias depois que tal Pain chamava-se Gakido.

— Certo. — respondeu Kakuzu, mantendo firme o seu auto-controle. Era fato de que ele achava tudo aquilo desnecessário, estava perdendo tempo – e dinheiro – com coisas que pouco lhe interessavam, mas nada poderia ser feito para impedir tal acontecimento.

Antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos negativos, Kakuzu percebeu seu corpo chocar-se contra frio concreto que pertencia àquela parede a qual havia sido brutalmente arremessado. Abriu os olhos, estreitou as feições faciais. Mirou o primeiro homem – aquele que outrora analisou mentalmente -, mas este permanecia imóvel, somente os incomuns olhos mexiam-se freneticamente, como que avaliando o ambiente. Kakuzu fitou a outra extremidade do interior do prédio, e lá estava o segundo Pain, agachado, dedicando-lhe um sorriso macabro, quase doentio. O mais extravagante em tal homem eram os piercings em forma de espinhos em sua cabeça. O moreno não tardaria a descobrir que aquele seria o Shurado Pain.

— Então é assim... — Kakuzu sibilou. Internamente orgulhou-se de si mesmo. Havia feito bem em prevenir-se cobrindo partes de seu corpo com um jutsu característico seu, chamado de _Doton – Kouka no Jutsu_ (pele de ferro).

Kakuzu estava ciente do quão grande era o poder do adversário ao qual estava enfrentando, não estava disposto a perder tanto tempo ali, ganhando ou perdendo, nada daquilo realmente fazia sentido em sua mente. Retirou o manto que usava, jogando-o de lado, fazendo com que repousasse no empoeirado chão, que há muito não recebia raios solares. Seu corpo, cheio de pontos costurados, foi curvando-se lentamente para frente em um ato voluntário.

Pain somente pôs-se a observar, os olhos interligados. O vento, cortante como uma navalha, entrava no local por entre as frestas que ali haviam.

Os olhos opacos de Kakuzu estreitaram-se, continuava curvado. Os remendo de suas costas foram desfazendo-se lentamente, e quando por fim ou barulho de rasgo foi ouvido. Do interior do ninja, quatro feras surreais haviam saído, cada uma com máscaras e tamanhos distintos. Os pontos em seu corpo costuraram-se novamente, sozinhos.

Kakuzu juntou ambas as mãos e logo pôs-se a fazer o selo da ovelha.

— Fuuton, Atsugai! — proferiu o ninja, logo em seguida fazendo mais três selos. — Katon, Zukokku!

Das desconhecidas entidades que permaneciam atrás de Kakuzu, duas delas avançaram contra Gakido Pain. Rajadas de vento e fogo saiam pela boca de ambas as máscaras, que atacavam lado a lado. O que seria um golpe arrematador foi, na verdade, apenas uma frustrada tentava falha, o poderoso jutsu havia sido simplesmente sugado por aquele com quem lutava.

Kakuzu, incrédulo, somente fechou o punho esquerdo. Não permitiu-se perder o foco na luta, não deixando passar despercebido quando Shurado Pain, que continuava com o sinistro sorriso na face, apontou o braço em sua direção, logo fazendo com que mini-mísseis saíssem por ali e fossem na direção do adversário.

O ninja de Takigakure desviou habilmente, girando no ar e apoiando as mãos no chão, equilibrando-se. A poeira fluía rapidamente, os dois corpos de Pain miravam direções opostas. As estranhas entidades com máscaras corriam, as que continham o elemento vento e fogo na direção esquerda; as que tinham água e raio foram pela direita. Enquanto Gakido ocupava-se em absorver ambos os jutsus usados pelas feras com uma velocidade imensurável, eis que Kakuzu surge no solo do local. O punho, coberto pela pele de ferro, foi certeiro. O moreno sentiu o humanóide corpo de Shurado sendo rapidamente destruído, e este havia sido jogado no outro extremo do ambiente.

Kakuzu ergueu a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso delineando-se nos lábios escondidos pela máscara, já suja, que usava.

— Você ainda é ingênuo, Kakuzu. — sibilou Shurado. Antes que o moreno pudesse contra-atacar, os reflexos e a habilidade de Pain não permitiram tal ato. Uma explosão podia ser escutada, a poeira subiu, novamente.

A mente do moreno não conseguia processar mais nada. Mergulhado na mais pura confusão ele estava. Recostado em uma das rochas – esta que havia caído com o ataque das feras – ele permaneceu.

— Como... Eu senti meu pulso esmagando uma parte de seu corpo... — sussurrou Kakuzu, fitando ambos os adversários, que agora estavam lado a lado. As quatro feras estavam deitadas no chão, aparentemente inconscientes.

— E você realmente esmagou. — Shurado respondeu. — Um nano segundo antes de você me atacar, eu fiz com que mais partes de meu corpo aparecessem, como, por exemplo, mais duas cabeças e mais dois braços. — ao mesmo tempo em que o ritmo de sua voz ficava mais grave, Kakuzu sentiu fortes pontadas em sua cabeça. — O que você fez, Kakuzu, foi apenas esmagar esses últimos dois braços.

O moreno tentou levantar-se, com uma nova estratégia em mente, entretanto seu corpo não se mexia um milímetro sequer. Sentiu sua mente pesar, sua visão ficou turva ligeiramente. Por um momento foi como se estivesse usando algum tipo de droga, onde ele teria os mais loucos delírios, mas aquilo era tão sufocante. Sabia que aquilo não era nenhum tipo de genjutsu. Percebeu os olhos se Pain pairarem sobre si, sem sentimento algum que pudesse ser identificado.

— Enquanto você me observava, talvez tentando descobrir quais movimentos usaria primeiro, eu lhe ataquei. — dizia Pain, aproximando-se do moreno, que surpreendentemente ainda estava lúcido. — Foram movimentos sutis, que só fariam efeitos minutos depois, e a dor seria desastrosa.

E então Kakuzu compreendeu tudo. Ah, como sentia raiva de si. Havia cometido o mesmo erro de anos atrás, de quando havia lutado contra Senju Hashirama. Podiam ser míseros detalhes, mas eram justamente estes que mudavam todo aquele destino ao qual Kakuzu havia preparado para si desde jovem. Quando ainda tinha ao menos uma límpida alma.

— Você está oficialmente aceito na Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado depois do dia em que entrou para a organização mais temida do mundo ninja. Tesoureiro da Akatsuki, seu arrecadamento de dinheiro cresceu, assim como os modos para o conseguir rapidamente, ah, aquilo sim era algo que realmente lhe agradava. Talvez fosse a única coisa da qual Kakuzu se orgulhava de possuir, o único idéia que tinha alguma importância naquela sua avarenta vida.<p>

Entretanto, assim como haviam coisas boas, as ruins também insistam em marcar uma inconveniente presença em sua vida. Os seus parceiros. Kakuzu respeitava Pain, mesmo que escondesse internamente sua vontade insana de matá-lo, mas não podia conter um brilho maligno em seu olhar quando o líder lhe designava algum parceiro para cumprirem uma missão. Juntos. Ah, Kakuzu nunca havia sido bom em fazer algo junto com outras pessoas, elas o atrapalhavam por vezes.

E ele as matava. Uma por uma. Somente esperando ficar sozinho, como sempre esteve.

Com o seu antigo parceiro não havia sido diferente.

— Ei, velho, quer ver os novos movimentos que aprendi?

Noriaki era, de fato, uma pessoa irritante. Kakuzu ainda ponderava os motivos pelos quais Pain o teria colocado na organização. O moreno odiava o jeito como ele ria para o nada, ou como gabava-se por ter derrotado algum adversário.

— Cale-se, ou serei obrigado a costurar sua maldita boca.

Kakuzu agradeceria se seu parceiro simplesmente se calasse, mas isso nunca acontecia. Tolos, o moreno assim os julgava.

— Como se você tivesse alguma influência sobre mim. — o mais novo retrucava.

Aquela havia sido a última frase que Noriaki pôde completar. Foi somente mais um que havia tido o destino traçado pelas mãos de Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>A sede na qual encontrava-se era pútrida, aquilo não era tão agradável, mas pelo fato de já ter estado em lugares piores, somente ignorava o odor que o local emanava. Não sabia o porquê de tanta cerimônia, Pain apenas o apresentaria um novo parceiro e iria lhe repreender por ter liquidado o anterior. Talvez esse novo membro fosse mudo, ele pensou.<p>

— Kakuzu, este será seu novo parceiro. — a voz de Pain ressoou pelo ambiente. — Creio que, dessa vez, ele será o último.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, fitando o rapaz ao lado do líder. Patético, pensou, era apenas um garoto. Os olhos violetas eram incomuns, embora nem tanto quanto os seus. Kakuzu perguntou-se internamente se ele não conhecia os dois primeiros botões do manto da Akatsuki.

_"Talvez não tenha tantos problemas como eu tinha antes"_, divagava o mais velho, aliviado.

— O quê? Por que caralhos eu preciso fazer dupla com isso? — inquiriu o rapaz, elevando a voz marota. — Você não pode estar falando sério.

Ah, o destino havia, mais uma vez, pregado uma peça em Kakuzu.


End file.
